


Cohabitate

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Pretty cheeky doing this when I’m right down the hall,” Louis says slowly. He digs his thumbnail into Harry’s nipple and pretends to stay impassive when Harry whimpers.  “You must have wanted to get caught.”</i>
</p><p>Non-AU, roommate era. Louis finds Harry fucking himself with a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitate

**Author's Note:**

> With great thanks to my one, my only, my [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn).

“What are you going to do tonight?” Harry asks, lingering at the door of the living room.

“Nothing,” Louis says, kicking his foot up onto the coffee table to emphasis the point. They’ve got an entire 36 hours with nothing scheduled and he’s going to spend every minute of it eating crap and watching crap and not moving at all. He’ll move off this couch over his dead body. Well, not over his dead body. It would have to be something dragging his dead body. The point is: “There’s a match on in half an hour, I’m going to watch that.”

“Okay,” Harry says. “I’m going to go on the computer in my room for a bit and then I’m going to have a shower, and then I’ll come down and we can make nachos or something.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis says. “You don’t have to go on and on about it.”

“You’re good though, right?” Harry asks. 

Louis nods and then waves away Harry’s, “You don’t need anything?” and finally Harry wanders off. He’s a good lad and an even better roommate, but he’s a strange duck.

Louis makes himself a cup of tea, flips through their bazillion telly stations (being a popstar is the best, he gets _all_ the channels and his remote looks like it could launch a spaceship), and waits for the game to start. Except it’s delayed because of rain and finally cancelled entirely and Louis had said he was never going to leave the couch but he’s bored already. He wasn’t going to leave for anyone else, but he will leave of his own accord. Maybe Harry wants to make those nachos now.

He walks to Harry’s room and calls out, “Barry? Barry Giles?” but Harry’s playing music loudly and doesn’t respond, so Louis lets himself in. 

Harry’s room is tidy like Louis’s never is. The blinds are drawn but it’s early enough in the day that there’s still the low glow of sunlight creeping in from outside. 

Harry’s naked in bed, the sheet draped over one of his feet like maybe it had been covering him before but he’d kicked it off. Louis doesn’t recognise the music playing, something with a pulsing bass and not a lot of words. It’s loud enough that Harry doesn’t notice him come in at first. He’s wanking with one hand, the other hand twisting between his legs, his wrist moving in a steady rhythm as he fucks himself. 

He realizes that Louis’s in the room at about the same time that Louis realizes the lump of plastic between Harry’s fingers is a vibrator. He’s fucking himself with a plastic cock and then he’s kicking at the sheets, desperately trying to cover himself. 

He looks up at Louis, horrified. This is when Louis should be walking back out. No, Louis should have walked back out ages ago, should have left the moment he realized Harry was naked. He could have gone quietly and Harry would have never even known he was here, but instead he watched. Instead he’s walking over to mute the music. 

The sudden silence feels like a punch. There’s a low buzzing and Louis can’t figure out where it’s coming from until Harry fumbles under the sheets and turns it off. The vibrator. The buzz was the vibrator and he was fucking himself with it.

“Are you that desperate to be fucked?” Louis asks. He knows immediately that it’s not something he should have said, but.

Harry screws up his face. He rubs his cheek into the pillow with his eyes scrunched shut like he’s trying to burrow inside of it.

“You said you were going to watch the match.”

“It was cancelled,” Louis says absently. “Is that what you do then? Wait until I’m busy and sneak up here for a wank? You little tart.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry says. He still hasn’t asked Louis to leave. 

They’ve kissed three times now. Louis already knows the eager sounds Harry makes as he sucks on Louis’s tongue, but he’s never seen Harry naked and hard before, not like this. Harry had shoved the tips of his fingers down the back of Louis’s jeans, rubbed himself into Louis’s hip, and tried to steer them towards a bed, but Louis always slipped away before it could go any further. They were about to start a world tour. It wasn’t the time to muck about with something like this, and Louis had known that if they did it once, they wouldn’t be able to stop. 

He had tried to tell himself that it wouldn’t be that good anyway, but as he maps out the sprawl of Harry’s body beneath the sheet, he knows that was always a lie. 

“Pull the sheet down,” Louis says. “Let me see.”

Harry doesn’t hesitate, squirming with his whole body until the sheets are again tangled at his feet. He’s always easy to get naked, but this is sometimes else entirely. He’s pulled the vibrator out and it’s lying on the bed beside him, still shiny wet. 

Louis walks over and stands by the edge of the bed, looming over Harry. Harry’s so fucking long like this, long legs and his pretty thighs and the narrow dent of his waist and the pink tips of his nipples. Louis reaches out and pinches one. It’s hard and Harry jolts with his entire body, like Louis stuck him with an electric cable. Louis grabs the other one, pinches and twists slowly before letting go.

“Pretty cheeky doing this when I’m right down the hall,” Louis says slowly. He digs his thumbnail into Harry’s nipple and pretends to stay impassive when Harry whimpers. “You must have wanted to get caught.”

Harry inhales sharply. “I thought you would stay in the other room.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks. He presses his hand flat to Harry’s sternum. “You wanted to be all by yourself? You weren’t thinking about what would happen if I came in?”

There’s still time for him to leave, still just the barest sliver of opportunity to turn this into a joke, just something else to tease Harry about. Staying would be a terrible idea, but Louis can’t leave now, not when Harry’s hard and flushed and right _there_. 

“Oh, _please_ ,” Harry says. He grabs for Louis’s shoulders and tries to pull them together, but Louis won’t bend close enough for Harry to kiss. He reaches for the vibrator instead, wraps his fingers around the base and lifts it for inspection. It’s purple and ridged and flared at the base, about the same size as Louis’s cock. 

“What’s so great about this thing anyway?”

“It’s like. It’s just.” Harry chews on his cheek, but doesn’t find an answer.

Louis was right never to follow Harry to bed before, because just this long minute in Harry’s bedroom, looking at the eager stretch of Harry’s body, the hard line of his cock, already has Louis feeling like his brain has been replaced by steam. “Show me,” Louis says. 

Harry lifts his head, blinking like he’s not sure if he understands. Louis takes off his clothes, quickly, before he has the chance to think this through and remember the million and one reasons why he should be doing this - not _now_ , not with _Harry_ \- and shoves at Harry until there’s room for Louis to lie down on the bed beside him. 

“You do this a lot, right?” Louis asks. “Sneak away and shove this up your bum?”

“Just sometimes,” Harry says. He’s so flushed now. Louis wants to lick his red cheeks and feel the heat under his tongue. He kisses Harry’s mouth instead, sucks on Harry’s soft, wet tongue. His head is spinning already. He bites sharply at Harry’s lower lip and then soothes at it with the tip of his tongue. 

While Harry’s distracted he lets his hand wander until the base of his palm is brushing the heavy weight of Harry’s bollocks as he rubs over Harry’s hole with two fingers. Harry makes a noise like someone has struck him and immediately tries to bear down on Louis’s fingers. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Harry says, but Louis leaves his hand in place, rubbing over Harry’s arsehole without pushing in, feeling easy slide of slick lube and the impossible softness of Harry’s skin. 

“Come on,” Harry tries, spreading his thighs wider.

“Greedy,” Louis says. 

“I was really close,” Harry says, frowning. He tries to look beseechingly at Louis but he’s clearly distracted by the circles Louis is drawing with the tips of his fingers. 

“Aw,” Louis says, sliding his hand up to pet down the fat vein running up the base of Harry’s cock. “You should have been faster then.”

He lifts up the vibrator again, looks at it consideringly, and hands it over to Harry.

Harry’s brow wrinkles. He starts sliding his hand down between his legs, which isn’t the worst idea, but isn’t what Louis wants right now.

“No,” Louis says, slapping at the back of his hand. “You had your turn already. Show me what all the fuss is about.”

Louis pulls one of his thighs up, hooks his hand under his knee. “Get me ready.” His voice sounds steady but he has to close his eyes as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He takes a slow breath and hopes that Harry doesn’t notice how close he is to gasping for it already. 

He thinks that Harry’s going to touch him with fingers and is shocked to feel the wet slide of Harry’s tongue instead. “Oh, god.”

Harry holds Louis’s bum with soft hands, his thumbs pulling Louis apart just enough, his whole face shoved between Louis’s legs. His tongue is _wet_ and incessant. 

Louis’s put a finger up his own arse before, more because he was curious than because it did much for him. A little burn and a low tug that was too unfamiliar to feel like arousal, but mostly Louis didn’t understand what the fuss was about. Because it had never felt like this. Louis feels like he’s going to burst right out of his skin at the sparking pleasure of Harry’s mouth, the sight of his head buried between Louis’s legs. Louis doesn’t even know what he’s doing with his tongue except that it’s _good_ , it’s so good, even though it’s fucking weird to feel Harry’s saliva sliding down Louis’s arse crack, to feel this wet and slippery, this close to screaming, and all Harry’s doing is licking over his hole.

“Get on with it already,” Louis says, his voice as harsh as it’s ever been but it still doesn’t cover the needy whine. 

Harry looks up. His face is wet, still flushed red, and he looks like he can’t catch his breath. He finds the lube though, slicks up his fingers and pushes into Louis’s ass. He uses two right away, but Louis is so hard that the sudden burning stretch still feels like relief.

“Just do it,” Louis says after only a moment of Harry’s fingers. He feels like he’s right on the verge of, of fucking - he’s so close to _something_ and Harry just needs to get on with it. 

Harry looks almost as stunned as Louis feels, slicking up the toy with lube and positioning himself between Louis’s legs. The toy had just been in Harry’s arse, but Louis can’t make sense of that other than _yes_. Yes and he stays stuck on yes even when Harry pushes the toy inside too fast and the burn flares all the way up Louis’s spine. It feels like he’s going to light on fire, but Harry just pushes the toy inside and holds it in place, so even though the heat is sharp, it’s not painful, not really, especially not when Harry fumbles with the base and manages to turn on the vibrations. 

Louis cries out. He might kick Harry in the cheek, he’s not sure, can’t feel anything except this insane stimulation, a rising wave that doesn’t stop. Louis feels like he might fall right off the face of the earth.

He forces his eyes open and finds Harry staring at him, frozen except for the twitches of his hand working between Louis’s legs. He looks like he’s been hit over the head, and takes a shaky breath when he sees Louis watching him.

“Not bad,” Louis says. The muscles in his thighs are trembling uncontrollably, but he figures that as long as he ignores it, Harry will do the same. He throws his head back and rides down on the plastic, taking the toy in a little deeper even though it brings on this whole body clench like nothing Louis has ever felt before. 

He reaches down to grab his cock, which has been leaking steadily onto his belly. His thumb slips when he pushes back his foreskin, and even just the rub of his thumb over the head of his cock feels like sandpaper because of how sensitive he’s gotten. He’s not sure how he’s going to jerk off like this, he’s already so lit up, but he also can’t _stop_ , squeezing at his cock and rocking onto the toy.

“I’m going to come,” Louis says, groaning, fisting his cock desperately. 

“Louis,” Harry whispers. He’s almost too quiet to be heard, but Louis lifts his head, hanging on the edge of orgasm. “Please. I want you to fuck me.”

Louis can imagine it. Rolling Harry onto his belly. His hands around Harry’s hips, yanking him back on Louis’s cock. Making him take it. Louis already knows he could make Harry beg for more. 

Just thinking about it is enough to make Louis dizzy. 

“No,” he says. “Make me come like this.”

Harry huffs. He opens his mouth but then bites down on his bottom lip instead of saying anything. 

“What?” Louis says.

“Please?” Harry tries, and then like he can’t help himself: “I want you so bad. Please, can you just -”

There’s probably something clever to be said, but Louis is already coming so hard that his ears start ringing. He rides it out, fingers tight around his cock, the toy deep in his arse and still buzzing like it could send him all the way up to the moon. It’s perfect for a long moment and then just like that it’s too much, it’s way too much, he’s not going to be able to stand it and Harry’s still rocking it slowly against his prostate. 

“Okay,” Louis says, writhing his body away from the toy until Harry gets the hint and pulls it out.

Louis shivers with his entire body and wipes a hand down his belly, smears his palm through the come on his stomach as he tries to bring himself back down to earth. 

“Oh,” Harry says, his voice quivering, “Louis, please, please, can you --”

“Don’t go on and on about it,” Louis rasps out. He forces himself to sit up so that he can push three of his fingers into Harry’s gasping mouth. His come is still on his hand and it smears over Harry’s lips. Harry goes too deep trying to suck it off Louis’s fingers and he gags himself, but Louis won’t let him pull away, pushes even deeper into Harry’s mouth as Harry chokes, his eyes watery.

“You’re always so greedy,” Louis says. 

He fucks his fingers into Harry’s mouth one last time before pulling his hand away. Harry swallows loudly, his mouth as red as it’s ever been, and Louis wishes he was hard again right now so that he could fuck Harry’s mouth properly. Instead he leans in for a kiss, hard at first, all tooth and tongue, but Harry kisses back so eagerly, wraps his hands around Louis’s shoulders so sweetly, that Louis can’t help but gentle the kiss. He slows it down until he’s just fucking Harry’s mouth with his tongue in this careful slide that has Harry crying out quietly, his hands roaming Louis’s bare back like he’s trying to memorize the feel of Louis’s skin. 

Louis eases back. He wipes his wet hand on his thigh and brings it up to cup Harry’s cheek. Harry presses his face into Louis’s palm, tips his head like he can’t stand to hold it up any longer. 

“You want the toy back now?” Louis asks. 

Harry nods into Louis’s hand. Louis thinks of before and considers giving Harry the toy so he can fuck himself - what a _show_ that would be - but instead he picks it up himself. He lays Harry out on the bed, settles between his legs and pushes at his thigh until Harry opens up and Louis can see his hole, still slippery with lube. 

It’s been a while now, and Louis should probably check that Harry’s still open enough, but instead he goes right in with the vibrator, pushing the rounded head at Harry’s arsehold, not hard enough to force it inside, but the threat of it.

Harry makes strangled noise and his cock jumps, almost purple now and leaking all over his abs. 

“Just like this,” Louis says. He keeps his voice soft enough that it could be a question but already he’s starting to push the toy in, staring intently at the way Harry’s opening slowly around it, the stretch of his arse. He rubs the thumb of his other hand down Harry’s perineum and keeps up the steady pressure until the toy is all the way inside of Harry’s arse. It feels like Harry might be really fucking tight around the toy from the amount of pushing it took to get it inside, but Harry’s still as hard as he ever was, still trying to rock into Louis’s hand, whimpering quietly.

Louis lets the toy slide out a little, watches the way Harry’s thighs twitch like they want to close around Louis’s hand.

“Darling,” Louis says, and shoves the toy in until the flared base is pressed flush to Harry’s arse. 

Harry moans so Louis does it again, harder and faster until he’s properly fucking Harry with the toy. Harry’s cock has gone all dribbly and Louis can hardly keep a grip on it when he tries to jerk Harry off, but that doesn’t end up mattering because Harry starts to come almost immediately, thrashing in the bed so it’s all Louis can do to keep the toy in Harry’s arse and his hand around Harry’s cock. 

“Oh god,” Harry says, finally sinking back into the bed. His thighs open enough that Louis can move his wrist again. He could pull the toy out now, but Harry’s gone all soft and open and it’s easier than ever to keep fucking him with it. Louis marvels at the easy slide, the way he can push the toy all the way inside and glide it out again just as easily. He’s distracted and doesn’t notice at first the panicked noises Harry has started making.

“One more time,” Louis says. 

“I don’t - “ Harry starts, twisting his hands above his head to brace himself as Louis fucks him with more force.

“You do,” Louis says. “Come on, greedy, you’re finally getting what you want.”

Harry cries out, his thighs tightening, before he manages to take a breath, tilting his hips up to take the toy better. Louis fumbles at the base until something clicks and the vibrations start. Harry shakes so hard that Louis is almost worried, but his cock kicks, all the way hard again. Louis fucks Harry with quick flicks of his wrist, short thrusts now that Harry’s tightened up so much around the toy. He rubs Harry’s thigh with his free hand, encourages him to open up again, and slides his hand down to cup Harry’s bollocks. Harry grunts and arches his back right off the bed.

His cock is still wet from the last time he came. Louis finds the angle that makes Harry shake the hardest and leaves the toy in place, holding the base steady while he starts jerking off Harry properly. Harry cries out every time Louis’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock, which makes Louis want to do it _more_ , until Harry’s whimpering continuously.

“One more time,” Louis reminds him. Harry bites down on his lip, pushes his hips down and comes, just like that, his cock jerking hard like he hadn’t just come a few minutes ago.

Louis pulls him through it and then lets go of his cock to turn off the vibrations, leaves the toy in place momentarily for Harry to get used to it before slowly sliding it out. He needs to take it to the bathroom to clean properly, but climbing onto Harry is the priority right now, so he just sets it on the bedside table.

Harry is sweaty and gasping but he lets Louis gather him up until they’re pressed together entirely. 

“I kind of feel like I’m still coming,” Harry says, his face pressed into Louis’s neck. “Everything’s all, like. Jumpy.”

“That was so hot,” Louis says. He rakes his fingers through Harry’s tangled hair and cups the back of Harry’s head, holding him close. 

“I did want you to catch me,” Harry whispers after a long moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Louis says and meets Harry’s mouth when he pushes up for a kiss, still shaky and overwhelmed and already knowing they won’t be able to stop now that they’ve started.

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://onedisarmed.tumblr.com/post/88880175630/one-direction-fic-cohabitate-louis-harry) | [livejournal](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/320581.html)


End file.
